v5_atlanta_by_nightfandomcom-20200214-history
House Rules
The Passage of Time Time moves in this server at the same rate as real life. Any scene started is considered to have started on that Calendar day, though the time of day or night can be set by the authors. Hunger Rules Each calendar day you enter a new scene, you make a rouse check as your character rouses from sleep. Failure indicates your hunger increases by 1. Hunting may be done one of two ways. Autohunt rolls can be performed once per calendar day. In the dice channel, simply record the style of hunting as well as the location in which the hunt is being performed. Autohunting cannot be performed if your character is at risk of Hunger Frenzy. Success slakes 1 hunger. Critical Success slakes 2 hunger. Messy Criticals can Slake up to two hunger. Please use the @Storyteller tag when you choose to slake hunger on a Messy Critical. No Successes indicates an unsuccessful hunt; no hunger is slaked. Bestial Failures require a scene. If you roll a Bestial Failure in an Autohunt, please use the @Storyteller tag, and an ST will work with you to create a scene based on location and hunting style. The second option is to write a Hunting Scene. Your hunting scene can be in any channel, and may be a solo scene or a group scene (perhaps with your coterie or a close ally). Your hunting scenes are assumed to succeed. Each participant may slake up to two hunger from different vessels over the course of the scene with no consequences. If you wish to slake 3 or more hunger, your groups slakes 3 or more hunger from the same vessel, or your character is at risk of Hunger Frenzy, please contact @Storyteller so that they may observe the scene and deal with the risk of frenzy. Humanity As our Chronicle uses a Romantic and Gothic set of Chronicle Tenets, the immediate effects of vampirism are less noticeable.The following alterations to Humanity apply. * Humanity 8 - Blush of life allows you to have sexual intercourse, and enjoy it. * Humanity 7 - Blush of Life allows you to have sexual intercourse and perhaps even enjoy it. * Humanity 6 - Blush of life allows you to have Sexual intercourse, but your enjoyment directly corresponds to your emotional bond (or blood bond) with your partner(s). * Even when using blush of life, you need to make a Composure + Stamina test (difficulty 2) to be able to keep the food and drink down for an hour. Disciplines The Following Powers require explicit consent from both parties for PvP use. An additional layer of consent is required for powers to last more than one scene. * Auspex - Share the Senses, Possession * Dominate - Could Memory, Mesmerize, Dementation, The Forgetful Mind, Submerged Directive, Mass Manipulation, Terminal Decree * Presence - Lingering Kiss, Entrancement, Summon Advantages * Organovore: requires killing a mortal in order to feed. If you select this flaw, Autohunt is not an option for your feeding, and you gain 3 Stains each time you feed. Eating cold or preserved flesh (such as from a mortuary or a cemetery) requires the Iron Gullet Merit. * Stake Bait is banned. * Folkloric Block: Crossing Running Water - Players with this merit cannot go to an Outskirts channels without taking a point of Willpower Damage. * Compromised Haven - Activities in your haven can be interrupted by @Storyteller and actions that occur may be observed by outside eyes. * Haven Location Your background must include the difficulty adjustment your haven grants you. This is subject to ST approval. * Mawla rating of 3-5 Require backstory explanation and are subject to ST scrutiny and approval. Willpower Recovery On Sunday, you recover an amount of damage from your WP equal to your resolve or your composure, whichever is higher. Additionally, you can ping @Storyteller when you feel as though your character has worked towards their Ambition. To recover Aggravated Willpower damage, you can write a scene and interact with a touchstone, or by pinging @Storyteller when you feel like your character has worked towards their ambition. Conscience Rolls On Sunday, if you have any stains on your humanity, you must perform a conscience roll. If any successes are gained, you remove all stains and maintain your current humanity. If no successes are gained, your lose one Humanity, and all stains are removed.(edited) Session and Story Length Powers or abilities that can only be used once per session can be used once per week. Powers that can be used once per story can be used every month.